One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4
One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4 (ワンピース海賊無双4, Wan Pīsu Kaizoku Musō Foa, lit. "One Piece: Pirates Unmatched 4") is the fourth entry in the One Piece: Pirate Warriors series. Gameplay *Characters can now jump with , akin to several other mainline Koei Warriors titles of their own IPs. **Several characters' movesets are revamped to incorporate midair dashes and midair strings. **Pressing during a combo will initiate an Air Juggle. *A stamina system is introduced. Certain actions, such as Power Dashing, will consume stamina. **Stamina restores gradually when not attacking. *The Power Dash is a new dashing move that allows the character to knock back enemies while moving. It is performed by pressing . Holding down will increase the distance traveled. Power dashing consumes stamina. This is similar to the boosters from Dynasty Warriors: Gundam. *Charge Attack inputs ( ) no longer have their own inverted strings/routes, and function more like unique singular attacks akin to other games (or in some cases, the prior R1 Special Skill mechanic or the first installment's attacks). *'Special Moves/Attacks' are now revamped alongside the aforementioned Special Skill mechanic, via pressing R1 and a face button ( , , , or ). **Each special move has its own gauge which must be full before the move itself can be performed, and each gauge is filled by dealing and receiving damage. **Each special move has its own star rating, which indicates the power of the move, along with being able to level them up. **The R1 + special is reminiscent of the traditional Musou attack or the original special attack, with the same cinematic sequence style while also slowing down time during the animation. **The R1 + special is instead a similar move akin to the above, but is mainly used to access special modes for a set duration, replacing the original STYLE/HAKI Action and Kizuna Rush from the prior games. **A number of the specials for returning characters are some of their old string/charge attack finishers from the prior title(s). *Giant enemies are now added to the game similar to the Mobile Armor bosses in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. **Giant enemies will have an Armor Gauge, which must be reduced in order to deal meaningful damage to them. ***When the Armor Gauge is reduced to zero, the giant enemy will lose one Shield Icon and enter a Broken Armor state. This is when they can be staggered, and will take more damage than normal. ***Whittling down their number of Shield Icons will render the enemy into a Stunned State, *'Full-Force Burst' is a new transformation mechanic that some characters have access to. **This is a powered-up state which will boost the characters' stats. Some characters will Change Form, which will change their appearance, as well as change some of their attacks and combos. **During Full-Force Burst, the special move gauge will gradually decrease. *Maps are now more traditionally styled akin to the other mainline Koei games, where they are no longer as grid-based with bases and are now shaped in various forms. *A combo-hit-counter is now added. Modes Returning Characters Playable *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Usopp *Vinsmoke Sanji *Nami *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook *Jinbei *Boa Hancock *Trafalgar Law *Smoker *Tashigi *Sabo *Marco *Kuzan *Marshall D. Teach *Portgas D. Ace *Kizaru *Akainu *Crocodile *Shanks *Rob Lucci *Buggy The Clown *Dracule Mihawk *Donquixote Doflamingo *Fujitora *Emporio Ivankov *Whitebeard Undetermined Status *Magellan *Kaku *Jabra *Bartholomew Kuma New Characters Playable *Vinsmoke Reiju *Vinsmoke Ichiji *Vinsmoke Niji *Vinsmoke Yonji *Carrot *Charlotte Brulee *Charlotte Katakuri *Charlotte Perospero *Basil Hawkins *Kaido *Eustass Kid *X-Drake *Bartolomeo *Cavendish *Big Mom *Jack *Capone Bege Unknown *Vinsmoke Judge *Charlotte Pudding *Charlotte Perospero *Charlotte Brûlée *Kozuki Momonosuke *Jack *Rebecca *Pica Enemy Characters *Zeus *Prometheus *Napoleon *Chess Soldiers Stages * Alabasta Kingdom * Enies Lobby * Sabaody Archipelago * Punk Hazard * Dressrosa * Whole Cake Island * Wano Country Related Media The first teaser trailer was revealed at Bandai Namco's booth on July 5, 2019, at the Anime Expo in Los Angeles. Trivia *This is the first game in the series to be released for Xbox One. Gallery External Links Category:Stubs Category:Games